The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, commercially referred to as a pot-type Dahlia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kiedahsuy.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Dahlia, cultivars with desirable inflorescence form and attractive ray and disc floret coloration.
The new Dahlia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of a proprietary Dahlia variabilis selection identified as code number 98.1833, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Dahlia variabills selection identified as code number 98.3426, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Mariahout-Laarbeek, The Netherlands since 2000. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.